Me hiciste perder el norte
by Deny14
Summary: Una desafortunada situación que lleva a ambos a unirse irremediablemente por algo mucho más fuerte que el odio que sentían el uno por el otro. Una locura, Descabellado. Algo indebido.


Echó un vistazo de nuevo al reloj de muñeca que adornaba su mano izquierda y maldijo mentalmente. Llegaba más de media hora tarde, y con esos mismos pensamientos aceleró el paso por el ancho pasillo principal que conducía hasta el gran comedor. Se ajustó el antifaz y revisó minuciosamente su ropa buscando vestigios que pudieran delatarle.

Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para reparar en la presencia de una chica de pelo rizado y algo cardado, que ataviada con un disfraz de cuero negro y graciosa colita en el trasero junto con una diadema de orejas de gato se paró justo frente a él interceptándole el paso.

Parecía nerviosa y movía las manos sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Draco le dedicó una mirada evaluadora desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza y al no recibir ninguna respuesta por su parte, adelantó un paso hacia ella dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada al más puro estilo Malfoy. Inmediatamente y para sorpresa del rubio, la chica se abalanzó sobre su boca con tanta efusividad que le hizo trastabillar varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con el muro de piedra.

Al principio se mantuvo cauteloso y solo dejó el beso en un casto roce de labios, luego tomó las riendas de la situación y abrió la boca dándole acceso a su lengua y así profundizar el beso. Aquella chica movía su lengua con cierta maestría que lo enloqueció, sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales. En un arrebato de fogosidad la agarró por la nuca para acercarla aún más a él.

Normalmente estaba acostumbrado a que muchas chicas se le insinuaran o se pasearan delante de sus narices con la intención de llamar su atención pero nunca se había topado con una que fuera tan directa. Ninguna se había lanzado literalmente a sus labios. A excepción de Pansy, claro.

Aquello le excitó mucho. Pero la chica decidió separarse lentamente de su boca, tan solo a varios centímetros. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos y enrojecidos.

Draco no apartó la vista de aquellos labios y con la respiración también agitada habló en un susurro algo ronco.

-Me has vuelto loco.

-Nunca pensé que me dirías algo así- las mejillas de aquella chica se tiñeron de rojo.

-Dime quien eres- y alargó su mano para retirar el antifaz que cubría el rosto de la misteriosa castaña.

-Ya sabes quién soy- rio esta ligeramente apartándose de él para evitar que se lo quitara- pero veo que prefieres jugar.

El rubio levantó ambas cejas sorprendido por su actitud y la agarró de nuevo por la cintura para atacar de nuevo sus labios. ¡A la mierda el baile!

-Está bien- admitió este siguiéndole el juego- vamos a la torre de astronomía.

-¿A la torre?

-A un aula vacía, los baños del tercer piso… donde tu prefieras.

Notó como empezó a dudar, pero aun así se acercó hasta él sonriente y le mordió la barbilla en un gesto cariñoso y que al rubio le resulto extremadamente sexy.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que fueras a reaccionar así la primera vez que nos besáramos.

-¿Ah, no?- el rubio la miró confuso. ¿A caso se conocían?- ¿Y qué esperabas? Deberías haberlo sabido en el primer momento que te has abalanzado sobre mí de esa manera tan…

-Shhh- le tapó los labios con su dedo índice- estoy deseándolo.

Su pulso se aceleró con la respuesta de la chica y notó que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Retiró el dedo lentamente y se acercó hasta sus labios deseoso de más.

-Sígueme- le susurró Draco separando su boca unos milímetros con una voz cargada de deseo. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba el gran comedor.

Unas voces femeninas se oyeron bastante cerca de donde se encontraban ellos e hicieron su aparición transformadas en dos chicas enfundadas en disfraces de cabaret. Se quedaron paradas mirándolos divertidas.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó una de ellas alzando los brazos- te he estado buscando por todos lados. Podías habernos esperado.

-¿Pero no ves que está ocupada?- dijo la otra tironeando de su brazo hacia delante.

-¿Y qué? Ha estado esperando años, ¿no podía esperar unos minutos más?- recriminó ofendida con los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas. Luego pareció meditarlo y sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de que se hubieran besado- verás cuando se entere mamá, ¡que contenta se va poner!

-Anda vámonos que querrán estar solos…- su amiga le dio ligeros empujoncitos para que siguiera su camino y volvió la vista hacia la pareja- ¡y vosotros a lo vuestro!

-Y cuando lo sepan mis hermanos, Ge…

-¡No!- la chica que seguía agarrada de la mano de Draco gritó sobresaltada- ¡para, para!- se soltó de él y le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior dubitativa- ya tendremos tiempo de continuar, ¿no crees? Te veo en el baile- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue tras las dos chicas corriendo.

El rubio no entendió prácticamente nada de lo ocurrido. Se quedó parado allí mismo como un pasmarote intentando averiguar quién eran aquellas chicas y porque hablaban de ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sobre todo le inquietaba la idea de no saber la identidad de aquella castaña y ese gesto tan peculiar de morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Muy a su pesar, retomó el paso hacia el gran comedor. Una vez dentro la música más alta de lo habitual, la aglomeración de personas en la pista y pululando a sus alrededores le dio la bienvenida.

Buscó entre la multitud hasta que reconoció a dos personas y se acercó distraído con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Deberías empezar a dejar ese vicio tuyo de acostarte con tu mejor amiga aprovechando que tu novia está demasiado entretenida para echar en falta tu presencia- la voz de su querido, y siempre sincero, amigo Theodore le dio la bienvenida extendiéndole un vaso de alguna sustancia, seguramente alterada con alcohol.

-Llegas tarde- apostilló Blaise dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- estas no son horas…

-¿Pero qué diablos llevas puesto Zabinni?- ignorando sus comentarios Draco soltó una carcajada cuando reparó en el disfraz de su moreno amigo.

-¿Qué?- este le miró ofendido.

-Te lo dije- advirtió Theodore con una ligera sonrisa de autosuficiencia, dio un sorbo a su copa y continuó- ir de romano…

-Gladiador para ser más exactos- interrumpió Blaise.

-Lo cierto es que esa faldita roja te queda de lo más favorecedora- comentó el rubio con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

-No tenéis ni idea. Capullos- se dio media vuelta con intención de acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se giró para añadir algo- y para vuestra información los gladiadores eran fuertes, luchadores y muy varoniles.

-Y también mantenían relaciones sexuales con otros hombres.

Draco soltó una enorme carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amigo que consiguió acaparar varias miradas a su alrededor. Blaise se alejó cabreado.

-Vale, a mi puedes decírmelo- comentó Theodore apoyando la espalda en la pared con un nuevo vaso en las manos- ¿con quién has estado?

-Sabes de sobra que con Pansy- respondió él apurando su copa de un solo trago y fijó la vista en las personas que bailaban en el centro del comedor. Quizás con la esperanza de encontrar aquella chica disfrazada de cat woman.

-Da la casualidad que Pansy entró hace un buen rato, mucho antes que tú.

-¿Y qué? No íbamos a entrar los dos juntos cogiditos de la mano- dijo irónico e intentó desviar el tema para que quedara olvidado. No quería contar a nadie su aventura con la desconocida, ya bastante tenían con saber sus escarceos con Pansy a espaldas de su novia- ¿Dónde está Astoria?

-Bailando en la pista con un apuesto caballero.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se encaminó hacia el centro de la estancia. Varias personas bailaban agarrados una canción lenta que sonaba en aquel instante. Localizó su rubia y larga cabellera en seguida, resaltaba sobre las demás, ataviada con un disfraz de cisne.

-¿Me concede este baile?- hizo una reverencia ante ella y alargó su mano caballerosamente.

Astoria Greengrass lo miró unos segundos intentando mantenerse seria pero con él le era imposible. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando se disculpó con el desconocido que estaba bailando y aceptó su mano sonriente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó una vez entre sus brazos. La música cambió y las primeras notas del Valls comenzaron a sonar.

-Observándote, camuflado entre toda esta gente- miró a su alrededor- eres tan preciosa que seguramente muchos no han podido apartar los ojos de ti.

Así funcionaban las cosas. Ella se enfadaba por sus ausencias, incluso había descubierto alguna que otra mentira. Él le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas demoledoras y le susurraba las palabras más bonitas y románticas del mundo. Ella dudaba, se intentaba hacer la dura pero siempre acababa derretida ante sus encantos. Él se sentía como un dios todopoderoso ante aquella rubia, con el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su antojo porque siempre iba a sucumbir, a veces más tarde que temprano, pero lo hacía. Y ella se agarraba fuerte a sus hombros para no caerse al sentir sus piernas flaquear con aquellas bonitas palabras de amor.

-Venga cariño- Draco le levantó el mentón con la mano para mirarla directamente a los ojos- no te enfades.

-Dra…

-Creo- le interrumpió el rubio con voz aterciopelada apartando con cuidado un mechón de su rostro y posándolo detrás de la oreja- que de ahora en adelante el cisne va ser mi animal preferido.

Astoria lo abrazó fuertemente, su corazón latía a mil pulsaciones y Draco sonrió sintiéndose victorioso con la cabeza de ella enterrada en su cuello. Entonces la vio. La chica que le había asaltado en pleno pasillo, o al menos llevaba el mismo disfraz. Bailaba muy acaramelada con un chico disfrazado del "zorro". Igual que él.

Escuchó vagamente como se reía risueña ante el comentario gracioso de su acompañante. No supo descifrar la identidad de la chica pero lo que si estaba claro es que el asalto en el pasillo no iba dedicado hacia él, sino al chico que compartía el mismo disfraz.

Instintivamente se tocó los labios.

-No me estás escuchando- Astoria tironeó de su brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa. Estoy sediento, ¿tú no?

-Estaré con las chicas- comentó ella alejándose hacia su grupo de amigas.

Volvió al rincón de la sala donde se encontraban Blaise y Theodore bastante más ebrios que hace un rato cuando los dejó. Se sentó en una de las sillas junto a ellos y estiró las piernas cruzándolas por los tobillos.

-¿Necesitas una copa?- le preguntó Blaise divertido.

-Más de una- le robó la suya y le dio un buen trago- está asqueroso.

-Cuando llevas varios no notas el sabor.

Bebieron en silencio durante un largo rato en el cual Draco no perdió de vista a la misteriosa chica. En un momento dado vio como dejaba a su acompañante en la pista y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos, junto a la mesa de bebidas.

Ajena a estar siendo observada, caminaba divertida y sonriente. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se mordió el labio, indecisa, mirando todas las bebidas.

Ese gesto de nuevo.

Estaban apenas dos metros de distancia. Entonces una de las chicas disfrazadas de cabaret apareció a su lado y le dio un empujoncito divertida, ya no llevaba máscara y pudo comprobar su pecosa cara.

-No Ginny, no pienso mezclarlo con alcohol- dijo la chica apartando la petaca que esta se empeñaba en echar al vaso.

-¿Por qué no? Date una alegría hombre.

-¡Que no! Ya has hecho bastante esta noche- le lanzó una mirada de censura y esta se encogió de hombros y empezó a prepararse su propio coctel.

-Como quieras.

-¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo?- y alzó la mano para retirarse el antifaz de la cara. Se echó la melena rizada hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto parte del cuello y se abanicó efusiva con la mano.

Giró el rostro de nuevo hacia la mesa y pudo verla. Se le cortó la respiración e hizo auténticos malabares para no atragantarse con el líquido que en ese momento bebía.

Granger. Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo.

-Te espero en la pista Herm- le indicó la pelirroja haciéndole una seña.

-De acuerdo- pero cuando terminó de preparar su bebida continuó el camino hacia las puertas del gran comedor y sin saber muy bien porque Draco se alzó casi de un salto de la silla y la siguió.

-¡Eh¡ ¿A dónde vas?- la voz de Blaise sonó a sus espaldas pero no le hizo el más mínimo de caso.

Llegó al vestíbulo y pensó que la había perdido de vista pero entonces la vislumbró fugazmente saliendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. No tenía la menor idea que iba hacer, pero sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió hacia la fría noche de aquel mes de Noviembre.

Apresuró el paso y la alcanzó a pocos metros de la entrada agarrándola de la muñeca. La chica notó la presencia a sus espaldas y se giró asustada pero suavizó el rostro al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Que susto me has dado Ron- respiró aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho y se mordió el labio.

Otra vez ese maldito gesto que no hacía más que torturarle. Ahora entendía porque le resultaba tan familiar y en su momento odioso e insufrible. Ahora, al parecer, era extremadamente sensual.

No supo que decir. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso?

-Lo de antes en el pasillo ha sido….- habló de nuevo ella dando un paso hacia él.

-Granger- y lo dijo con voz profunda, grave. Lo pronunció de tal forma que la castaña supo que no se trataba de su querido pelirrojo. Como otras tantas veces lo había dicho, pero antes sonaba despectivo, ahora….

-Tú no eres Ron- atinó a decir con un hilillo de voz y se soltó del agarre para alzar la mano y retirarle el antifaz, aunque sabía de sobra quien era.

-No. No lo soy- e hizo ese gesto tan suyo de alzar ambas cejas burlón.

-Malfoy- soltó un gritito descubriendo su rostro.

Lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían y no hizo falta decir más.

-No. No puede ser…- retrocedió varios pasos con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa e instintivamente, como Draco había hecho antes, se llevó la mano a los labios y los acarició.

-Tampoco entraba en mis planes, créeme- comentó Draco mirándola fijamente. Y decidió decirlo- pero llevo toda la noche sin parar de pensar en tus malditos labios.

-¿Qué?- desde luego esperaba cualquiera cosa. Un insulto. Sangre sucia. Eres asquerosa. No me toques. Cualquiera, menos eso. Su voz sonó ahogada y el pulso se le aceleró inexplicablemente. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque no había sentido los besos de Ron durante el baile de la misma forma.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y Hermione no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada.

-Nos besamos apasionadamente…- dijo la castaña en un susurro. Quizás dicho en voz alta no sonara tan descabellado como en su cabeza.

-Sí.

-Tú y yo.

-Exacto.

-Y te gustó.

-A ti también.

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaron hasta ellos y se pararon en seco al contemplar la escena.

-¡Mione! ¿Estás bien?- Ron la abrazó posesivamente- ¿te ha hecho algo este idiota?

-No…

-Ven. Vamos dentro- la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró con él hacia la entrada del castillo pero antes se giró hacia el rubio y comentó amenazante- Aléjate de ella.

* * *

No volvieron acercarse el uno al otro en casi cuatro semanas desde lo ocurrido en el baile. Aunque eso no significara que aquel encuentro se hubiera borrado de su mente, tampoco de la de ella.

Draco estaba distante con todo el mundo y enfadado, muy enfadado y siempre acababa pagándolo con Astoria, discutían con cualquier pretexto, aquello era una vía de escape para canalizar su rabia y frustración por aquellos sentimientos prohibidos. Porque lo que sentía al verla por los pasillos con sus amigos, en clase levantando la mano y tomando apuntes sin perder detalle o en los jardines riendo con sus amigas no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Hermione intentaba llevarlo con normalidad. Pensar en ello el menor tiempo posible aunque era una tarea difícil pues parecía encontrarlo en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. Por las noches era, sin duda, el momento crítico. Se acostaba pensando en él, en aquel beso cargado de tantos…¿qué?. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo definirlo. Y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, en el instante que empezó a encontrar más virtudes que defectos en él, algo había cambiado. Las cosas no iban bien. Nada bien.

Así que esa misma tarde decidió esperar a que todo el mundo saliera del aula de pociones y confiar en que ninguno de sus amigos se quedara junto a él esperando. Porque siempre solía tomarse su tiempo para recoger y si bien lo conocía desde hace siete años, acababa saliendo el último.

Despidió a Harry y Ron alegando que tenía unas dudas sobre la poción e iría hablar con el profesor. Y esperó pacientemente desde su pupitre mirando de vez en cuando de reojo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio. Una vez quedaron los dos solos se echó la mochila al hombro y se acercó hasta él.

-Malfoy.

El aludido que estaba con la cabeza agachada recogiendo sus cosas, tardó varios segundos en enderezarse y contestar.

-Granger.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- y dio por zanjado el tema cerrando la mochila y dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida.

-¡Espera!- corrió hasta ponerse frente a él y así cortarle el paso- no hagas como si no pasara nada, porque sabes que hasta que no…

-Que no, ¿qué?- se adelantó el rubio alzando una ceja arrogante- ¿Qué necesitas hablar Granger?

-Pues…

-¿No ves? Nada. Tema olvidado.

-Yo no lo he olvidado- comentó Hermione en un susurro avergonzada y agachó la cabeza para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te diga que yo tampoco?- estaba siendo lo más borde posible con ella y dadas las circunstancias no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. ¿Por qué demonios le decía algo así?

Hermione levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en él y se mordió el labio casi por inercia.

-Deja de morderte el labio. ¡Joder!- dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿A caso lo hacía adrede? ¿Quería torturarlo? Vale, había perdido los nervios- esto es una locura.

-Si, tienes razón pero creo que es mejor aclararlo y después…

-No sé tú, Granger- le miró enfadado, su tono era amenazante y comenzó andar hasta ella que retrocedía a tientas. Consiguió acorralarla contra la puerta cerrada del aula y levantó la mano derecha para apoyarla en ella e intimidarla aún más, si eso era posible- pero yo, después de hablarlo no voy a conseguir olvidarlo y por mucho que te empeñes en creerlo, tu tampoco. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque ese maldito beso fue diferente, electrizante…

Había empezado y no podía parar. ¡Al cuerno con todo! Al menos así conseguiría desahogarse e intentar ignorar que paso el resto de sus años pero ahora iba a ser sincero.

-Y yo que pensaba que era feliz- sonrió con ironía- hasta que me besaste aquella noche y me dedicaste esa sonrisa tan…angelical, tan sincera, tan tuya. ¡Joder! Me hiciste perder el norte.

-No te obligué que me respondieras- el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Notaba su cercanía, su olor y apenas podía hablar con claridad- pero lo hiciste.

-Sí. Lo hice…- fijó la vista en sus carnosos labios y tragó saliva intentando controlar las ganas de besarla- ahora no sé qué hacer y tú me torturas de manera inconsciente cada vez que haces ese gesto. Te muerdes el labio y yo me pierdo. Eso no es algo muy habitual en mí pero me causas ese extraño efecto.

-Quizás suene un poco descabellado y mañana me arrepienta de ello pero…- Hermione se acercó a sus labios, casi rozándolos y fijando la vista en sus ojos le habló con voz aterciopelada- me muero por besarte ahora mismo.

Contra aquello, nada podía hacer. Y como bien había dicho ella misma segundos antes, mañana ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse y pensar en lo idiota que había sido.

-Y yo- atinó a responder el rubio antes se atrapar su labios entre los suyos.

Descabellado. Una locura. Algo indebido. Todo eso eran ellos en ese mismo instante, entre besos y caricias sutiles que intentaban calmar todos esos sentimientos que ambos se negaban a aceptar. Un quiero y no puedo. Ahora nada de eso importaba.

Y mañana, será otro día.

_**FIN**_


End file.
